


Night Terrors

by persephone325



Series: Winter One Shots [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Death, Death Threats, F/M, Threats, Torture, Violence, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone325/pseuds/persephone325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is captured by Hydra. Pierce wants him to destroy the Avengers and uses Eva as leverage.</p><hr/>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

Bucky woke up to the all too familiar smell of blood invading his nostrils. He jerked his head up, snapping his eyes open and taking in his surroundings. Everything was painfully familiar.

 _No... No!_ He screamed in his mind, jerking his arms against the thick metal restraints that covered his forearms and biceps.

"Ah! You're awake." A familiar voice said from behind him. Footsteps came closer until the man stepped in front of him.

"Pierce..." Bucky growled, glaring at the man in the suit. His hair was combed over in its usual fashion, and the sagging corner of his lips curled upwards into a sneer. Bucky felt the familiar sting of the back of Pierce's hand meeting his face. His head jerked to the side, and his shaggy brown hair covered his eyes.

"Now," Pierce paced a short line in front of Bucky as he spoke, "we have you back. We have a mission for you." He stopped pacing, pulled up a chair and sat in front of Bucky.

"I'm not your obedient little dog anymore." Bucky snapped, jerking his body forward against the restraints. Pierce moved back about an inch and smirked.

"No, you're not. But we can fix that." His eyes fixated on something behind Bucky. Pierce nodded, then brought his attention back to Bucky. "Those suited misfits you've been 'saving the world' with," he began, "we're going to send you back to them when we're done here." Pierce stood up. "But, you'll be a little different." He smirked, bringing his attention to something Bucky couldn't see. "You're going to get rid of them." Bucky glared at him. "Singlehandedly."

"No." Bucky refused simply. "No, I'm not." His blue eyes grew icy cold as he glared at Pierce. He wanted to break free of the restraints and rip his throat out.

"We thought you would be resistant at first." Pierce held up his hand for someone entering the room behind Bucky. "But I'm sure you've not forgotten where you are." He motioned his hands around the room.

It was true. Bucky remembered all the pain and torment he endured in this room. The electricity pouring into his head, eating away at his memories and thoughts until nothing was left but the basics. Killing, fighting, stalking in the shadows... Being a ghost. An empty shell of a human. A blank slate, ready to be written on. It wasn't something he wanted to feel again.

"No, I haven't forgotten." Bucky said through gritted teeth. "In fact, it's given me the drive to want to rip your beating heart out of your chest." He clenched his hands into fists. Pierce laughed and looked at him, standing on the other side of a metal operating table.

"There's the assassin we know." He pointed at Bucky with an arrogant smile on his lips. "Not all of that soldier is gone. I can see it." He nodded. "You _will_ carry out this mission, or..." Pierce nodded at someone behind Bucky.

"Or what?" Bucky hissed, flexing his muscles. He heard two sets of footsteps approaching behind him. It was only when they appeared in front of him, did his heart jump into his throat.

"Or, she will die." Pierce replied as Rumlow and Rollins dropped Eva in a heap on the concrete floor. She was, quite literally, a bloody mess. Her shirt was ripped and torn, exposing her bra and abdomen. Her hair was disheveled, and Bucky felt his blood boil when he saw she only had her underwear covering her lower half.

"You..." Bucky glared at the two smirking Hydra agents. "I'm going to rip you both limb from limb." His voice was low and deadly. Eva was shivering, huddled up on her side on the floor, desperately trying to cover her exposed body with what was left of her shirt.

"Get her up." Pierce said. Rollins and Rumlow each grabbed one of Eva's arms, and roughly hauled her to her feet. She let out a blood-curdling scream of pain.

"You sure did a number on her arm." Rollins said just loud enough for Bucky to hear. Bucky seethed in the chair. Pierce pushed a chair over to them, and they pushed Eva into it. She cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I did a number on more than just her arm." Rumlow sneered, catching Bucky's icy gaze. "Pretty little thing you have here, soldier." He roughly grabbed a hold of Eva's chin, forcing her to look at Bucky.

"Bucky..." Eva whimpered, looking painfully into his blue eyes. Her lower lip trembled, and she wrapped her arm around her abdomen. Bucky could see her shoulder was dislocated and knew that she was doing her best to ignore the pain. "I'm...sorry." She whispered, closing her eyes as more tears rolled down her bloodied face.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, beautiful." Rollins said, stroking her hair. Bucky growled like a wild animal.

"Pierce, you let her go!" Bucky demanded, tearing his eyes away from Eva's shaking form. Pierce moved out from behind the metal table, taking his new place behind Eva as she sat in the chair.

"She is rather beautiful." He said, running his hand through her hair. Bucky could see Eva struggling to stay still. He could sense her urge to want to get away. "But we need her for leverage." Pierce stated, placing his hands on the back of the chair. "For your compliance." He grabbed Rumlow's gun from his holster and pressed the barrel of the gun against the back of Eva's head. Bucky's eyes widened, and he heard her whimper with fear.

"Pierce, please!" Bucky pleaded, fighting against the restraints. "I'll do it!" He finally agreed, feeling the anger rising within him. "I'll...do it..." Eva heard the utter defeat in his voice, and it brought more tears to her eyes.

"Good." He replied with a smirk. Bucky let out a breath, locking onto Eva's beautiful eyes. "Wipe him. He won't remember her anyway." The words washed Bucky in fear and panic. Before he could blink, he heard the unmistakable sound of the gun going off. Eva fell out of the chair and landed, sprawled out, on the floor. Blood pooling around her head. Bucky couldn't process what had just happened.

" **EVA!** " He screamed, feeling his heart instantly shatter into millions of pieces. Rollins and Rumlow moved towards him, holding him down until the familiar sound of electricity crackled through the air. The device moved towards Bucky's head, and he screamed out for Eva again.

Bucky bolted up in bed, shaking and sweating. His heart was racing, and he held his hands up to his face.

"Eva? Eva!" Bucky looked down at her in the bed next to him. Before she fully wake up, Bucky wrapped her up in his arms. She finally opened her eyes, but didn't know what was going on.

"Bucky...?" Her voice was like music to his ears. Even in its sleep induced haze. "What's the matter, baby?" She asked, wrapped her arms around him. She was slolwy becoming aware of her surroundings.

"You... You were..." Bucky sobbed against her, burying his face in her long brown hair.

"Shh, baby." She scooted closer to him, gently stroking the back of his head. "I'm here... I'm right here." Eva kissed his head. After a few minutes, Bucky brought his head up and looked her in the eyes. The moon shining in through the windows cast her in an etheral light. He placed both hands on her cheeks, staring at her intensely. It was as if he wanted to make sure she was really there.

"Hydra...Hydra had us both." Bucky panted. Eva could see the fear still prevalent in his eyes. "Rollins and Rumlow... They..." He could barely bring himself to say it. "They beat and raped you. Then Pierce used you to get me to agree to do a mission." His heart was starting to beat normally again, but he was still shaking. "Even though I agreed... He still killed you." Bucky sobbed, wrapping her up in his arms again. "Right in front of me..."

"Oh, Bucky!" Eva hugged him tightly, her heart breaking as she heard him cry. "It's OK. It's OK." She repeated over and over again, rubbing both her hands up and down his back. "Look at me." She said, pulling away from the hug. Bucky reluctantly let her go, and looked in her eyes. "I'm right here. It was just a nightmare." She reassured him.

"I know, but..." He held both of her hands in his.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Eva smiled at him, fighting back tears of her own. She grabbed his right hand, and placed it over her heart.. "Feel that?" She asked. Bucky nodded silently. "Good. Know what that means?"

"You're...alive." Bucky replied softly. Eva nodded.

"Exactly, baby." She kissed his forehead. "I'm your angel. I'm here for you." Eva gently stroked his cheek. "Always."

"Aнгел..." Bucky whispered, and Eva nodded with a smile. Bucky laid down, and pulled Eva down next to him. He wrapped his metal arm around her protectively. She leaned towards him and kissed him gently as they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Aнгел - Angel


End file.
